A Study in Blue
by AimeeWrights
Summary: PotterWhoLock crossover. Don't want to give away too many spoilers so this is all I'll say: Sherlock Holmes has quite a bit of angst directed at John's latest date. Three young wizards cross his paths. A very blue and very extraordinary box. A madman in a bowtie.
1. Chapter 1

A Study in Blue  


Chapter 1/Intro: An Unwanted Encounter in Piccadilly Circus

A gentle gust of cold evening air swept through Sherlock's dark curls as he ambled through the unusually deserted Piccadilly Circus. He'd gone on a short walk to 'clear his head' after the abrupt discovery that John was going on yet another date with that same girl again whom Sherlock knew was certainly _not _his type- John preferred the tall dark-haired types with porcelain skin and intelligent bright eyes. Sherlock sniffed at the air haughtily and proceeded to whip his scarf in frustration at a nearby huddle of pigeons that were the only other things disturbing the otherwise empty street.  
Sherlock could not understand why John has not responded to his advances, after all, Sherlock considered himself to be no less than a God so it seemed utterly bizarre and rather stupid of John to not be treating him accordingly. His advances were obvious enough, surely? Just today he had made John a cup of coffee_- unprompted.  
_ It was then that, while immersed in his own complex mind palace currently plagued with bitterness, Sherlock noticed a figure shuffling out of the shadows of one of the adjoining roads. In his cold-hearted and angry haste, Sherlock (naturally) assumed it was John coming to proclaim his undying love.  
"John…?" he turned round and inhaled sharply, but his breath caught against throat at the sudden realisation that it was in fact a young boy. A boy whom, upon close inspection, happened to have an unusually-shaped scar partially covered by his messy dark hair, sitting just above his quite frankly unflatteringly round glasses.


	2. Chapter 2- The Science Of Deduction

Potterwholock chap 2

The boy approached further, followed closely by two companions. Sherlock sighed. He had no interest in juvenile delinquents. Turning away, he muttered  
"I thought you were someone else. I have no interest in you, please leave."  
Harry knew that he was supposed to directly refrain from contact with outsiders during the compulsory muggle studies excursion, Hermione had told him enough times. So he decided it was best to ignore the obviously irritable man entirely, but was surprised to hear him talk again.  
"Shut up." Sherlock snapped.  
Harry glanced at his friends, who both shrugged, apparently just as bemused as he.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Harry tentatively responded  
"I said shut up, you heard me."  
"I-I wasn't… I didn't say anything." Harry then felt a sharp nudge in his ribs delivered by Hermione's elbow, telling him to cease interaction.  
"No but were thinking and it was annoying me. Now shut up and leave."  
"Harry" Hermione said "I think it's best if we leave this…man… alone."  
Sherlock butted in, sick of this stupid girl very quickly, he'd already read all three like books anyway.  
"You're the worst." He snapped at her, before she gave him a look of offense. "It's true" he continues "You and your little friends should really get going soon- it's late and you're stupid."  
"Come on Harry, this guys a weirdo, let's leave"  
~Urgh, now the ginger one's talking too, just what I needed.~ "Yes do leave, you've been here long enough already."

Hermione huffed, this man was ridiculously rude and she wasn't putting up with any longer  
"Excuse me, but I believe this is public property! And we therefore have every right to be here, just as much as you do"-  
"Hermione"- Ron interjected cautiously  
"What Ron?!" Hermione snapped "What's he going to do?! He's so rude, you can't talk to people like that, especially if you don't KNOW them"-  
Sherlock sighed ~This girl is getting tiresome, I should probably put her in her place.~  
"I wouldn't be so quick to assume that" Sherlock butted in an arrogant manner  
"What's THAT supposed to mean"-  
"Hermione" Harry said under his breath "What are you DOING?"-  
"No it's fine it's fine let the girl talk" Sherlock said, setting his trap "She's dug herself deep enough already, why not let her dig more?"  
"See Harry, he doesn't even KNOW who we are! He doesn't KNOW what we're capable of!"-  
"Well" Sherlock took a breath, preparing himself "I know that the three of you are close friends who board together, presumably all school year round judging by the fact that it's a Saturday evening so part-time boarders would be at home, and I know you don't live in the same area because while you" he looks to Hermione "are a well-spoken neatly-presented girl, clearly from a comfortable middle-class upbringing, I'll take a stab in the dark" he says with a cocky sarcastic tone "and say that your parents are both dentists, judging by the state of your teeth, only the child of a dentist would have teeth that ridiculously clean at your age, and because you board but your teeth are still pristine I assume it's a well-practised routine that you perform without hesitation."  
Hermione stood dumbstruck, her mouth slightly open, when Ron nudged her with his elbow sharply  
"Hermione…" he cleared his throat, turning Sherlock's keen eye onto him  
"As I was saying you on the other hand are from a large family, clearly nowhere near as well off as your friend's over there. You do not live in London, you live further out in the country- your shoes have mud stains because they are over-worn in the muddy surroundings, perhaps because they are one of few pairs of shoes you own because your family is struggling financially. I'd say you were from a family of many brothers because you're acting casual and your clothes have clearly been handed down to you multiple times, the hems are partially frayed and your jumper is clearly the only clothing not handed down to you, judging by the specific initial, and the fact that it was home-knitted to fit, it's the only piece of clothing that fits you properly." He pauses, waiting for another brainwave "AH! But not just brothers, mostly brother yes but not an entirely male household. You are protective of your female friend, perhaps because you are used to protecting the only sibling younger than yourself, a sister, but more likely because you clearly have intense but hidden feelings of desire towards your friend there- although I can't for the life of me see why."  
Ron's ears turned pink in embarrassment, while Harry sniggered to himself involuntarily  
"Scarface over there clearly sees it, probably because he acts as a kind of third wheel while you two play lovebirds in the background but never actually admit to it- an extremely irritating practise performed by young people like yourself." He turned to Harry next "You live near the London area, in a cosy and ordinary suburban house, seemingly perfectly normal. You're not the only child there but you ARE an only child biologically-speaking, you are clearly neglected by your parents- carers" Sherlock corrected himself swiftly "Because your family is clearly not financially needy, the clothes you wear were once expensive but have been handed down to you unnecessarily because the adults you live with cannot be bothered to buy you clothes of your own. That being said, I presume you live with relatives of some sort because any family wanting to adopt or foster would be keen to show both their children equal amounts of love. So not quite parents, but related, the most obvious guess is an aunt and uncle? Which would suitably leave your cousin, their biological child, as the chosen favourite which makes perfect sense so I assume I'm right, I usually am. You're near birds, a lot. You're clothes have marks from claws and beaks but these tears are all roughly the same size so I presume you are only around one or two birds just very frequently. You try hard at your studies because boarding school is what you consider home, and you succeed to some extent, or at least more than ginger over there, but nowhere near as well as miss smarty-pants to your left. As I previously mentioned, she considers herself and intellectual but" He turns to her again "But, child, you are nowhere near as intelligent as ME."


End file.
